I Am Not!
by ShipperFag
Summary: Emerald arc. On their way to the Battle Frontier, Gold and Crys stop at Mt. Chimney in order to go through to Lavaridge. Unfortunately, at this time of the year, Mt. Chimney is filled with lovers on dates. What could go wrong...? -GoldCrys;MangaQuest


Shipperfag is just giving you this little fuzzy(?) one-shot while she writes Brinca's Bangles. Also, if you're wondering about the fate of PokeSpecial, look on my profile page and it'll give you updates. ^_^

**MangaQuest One-Shot**

**"Ms. Tsundere"**

[Emerald Arc; Traveling to Battle Frontier]

"This is not a date!" Crys's words echoed around in Gold's mind.

He and Crys had been sent to Hoenn and were now aimlessly pacing around the Mt. Chimney area.

"Dang, this place is awesome!" he shouted as soon as the two had jumped in a Cable Car. Crys glanced at him sharply.

"We're on a mission! Focus!" she reminded him.

"Yeah. I know," he muttered. After all, he was also determined to get his seniors and Silver back to their normal state.

When the two got out of the Cable Car, they were greeted by a bunch of young couples on dates. After a few feet they saw a girl and a guy embracing each other and muttering gush about eternal love.

"Great. Where's the exit?" Gold muttered.

"Cookies!" an old lady said.

"I don't know! The normal exit is being blocked by a huge pile of rocks, and our Pokemon are too tired from that battle with those... those..." Crys grit her teeth.

"Maniacs?" Gold suggested innocently. He received a bonk on the head.

"The point is, we need to get out of this mushy atmosphere quickly!" Crys grumbled. "We have to get to Lavaridge to buy some supplies!"

"And buy my costume," Gold reminded her. The two were still walking.

Crys looked at him skeptically. "I don't think we should do that. That's probably not even going to work anyways."

"Oh come on! You KNOW it's going to work, you're just too scared to admit it!"

"That's totally wrong! I don't want to waste our money on some useless garment!"

"Then any other suggestions, Super-Serious Gal?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You know it's true."

"What's wrong with being serious?"

"Sheesh, you need to lighten up! Besides, we won't be wasting our money!"

"Yes we will!"

"No, we won't! Of course we won't! Or are you just scared that my plan might actually work for once?"

"Gold!!..." the two were now face to face. Both were glaring at each other.

"Aw, how sweet! A tsundere couple! It's just soo adorable!" crooned a voice. Both of them spun around, red in the face.

"A COUPLE?!" both shouted at once. They were now face to face with a young reporter.

"_ME_?! WITH SUPER-SERIOUS GAL?! I admit you got the tsundere part for her right, but m-" Crys whacked him hard on the head.

"I'm NOT love-struck!" she declared.

"Awww~!! My god, you two are just sooo adorable it's simply UNBEARABLE!!!" the reporter squealed. "So you're on a date here?"

"It's NOT a date!" Crystal said, extremely flustered at this point. "We were just passing through because we need to go to Lavaridge To-"

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LAVARIDGE?! THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!!!" the reporter cried.

_Great_, Gold thought. He had never been so flustered in his whole life! How dare he afford to look so weak right now?! _How am I going to get out of this?!_

"Cookies!" the old lady from before yelled. "They're Mt. Chimney's special!" He dragged Crys away from the reporter by the hand and approached the old woman.

"Five packs o' those!" Gold demanded.

The price was pretty costly for packs rather than just a single cookie.

"Heh. See? We escaped from those annoying reporters!" Gold declared proudly.

"Yes, but we've just lost a lot of money!" Crys retorted.

"Ahh! Stop scolding!" Gold wailed in a funny manner. The two finally noticed they were still holding hands.

"A-ah! Sorry!" Crystal said as she abruptly pulled her hand back.

Gold said nothing and walked on ahead. He pulled out Bakutaro (despite his Typhlosion not yet fully recovered) and knocked aside the rocks, and the two traveled on to Lavaridge in awkward silence.

Suddenly, a Pokemon jumped out of the grass at Crystal, who shrieked. She tried to shake it off, but it clung to her back.

"A Sandshrew?!" Gold grunted. He drew out Mantaro. "Mantaro, Water Gun!" The Mantine let out a burst of water and drenched both Crys and the Sandshrew in water. The frightened Pokemon fled.

"Th-thanks," Crystal muttered, clutching her shoulders tightly.

"You're COLD?!" Gold asked incredulously. "We're by a volcano and you're _cold_!" Crys glared at him, still shivering.

"Y-yes!" she chattered. Gold unexpectedly took off his sweat-shirt and handed it to her.

"..." she stared at it. He expected her to act like a dainty girl and complain about how it probably had sweat all over inside, but she took it silently.

"T-thanks..." she murmured. He smiled.

"Hey, helping damsels is my specialty," he grinned. Crys managed a smile.

"Come on, let's go," she trudged on ahead towards Lavaridge.

Yay for MangaQuest! Maybe it wasn't the best story ever, but yay! ^_^ Thank you for reading. :D I know that I made Crys too tsun-tsun, but it's all just a failed attempt at trying to make her in character. Ohh... I failed so miserably. ;_;


End file.
